Garden of Edith
by Samgazm
Summary: Edith didn't really put much thought into her dreams. Or the dream. Discovering that she has a past life to explore and figure out brings her on an emotional journey, one that will be relentless to say the least. She will cross paths with an ex-lover from her previous life over 200 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Just stepping my foot in the door with some creative writing. I am really enjoying the stories I have read the first few months here, I actually drafted this 7/7/2015, I felt it was awkward to write these stories, then I just found myself reading here more so I decided to give it a whirl. :)) I have few things written up, and will upload accordingly to the viewers suggestions on liking/hating. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Defying All Logic

Edith's reoccurring dream always starts the same. She's running. Fast, far, and is frantic. The ground is trembling as neighbors, friends, and what seems like the world is flooding through the forest. People pushing past one another as they pass her, but she is standing still now. Always. Waiting. Searching. She sees him. Always. He's running to her, and then the immediate familiar feeling comes. She knows him here, as far as dreams go, but out of them he doesn't exist. He grabs her hand and their feet hit the ground running. Impaling the sunset lit gravel with bated breaths. She already knows how it ends, every time. She always tries to change the dream, but logic won't let her. They head up the hill, as her legs feel like they're ready to buckle; they reach a wooden door in the mountain. Then the dream shifted presented more then she'd ever seen.

 _She looked at him, but he's changed. The world has changed behind him. Behind them._

Waking up after this dream always has her gasping. Edith has been waiting for this dream to happen since she left the vault. It's been almost a year. Traversing the wastes has built her tenacious. The things she has seen are almost as familiar as the ending to her dream. Rustic, bold, and the aging of the mostly uncivilized world is a comfort now.

She anxiously rises out of bed and jumps in the shower. She has to tell Gob ASAP about the new ending. Edith has mentioned time to time about her dream, that she missed it, missed dreaming it. Since being out in the wastes was a challenge on her. Finding her dad, and helping him with Project Purity, all the while trying to keep sane after losing him. It was almost unreal the things she had seen, the death she had given. The water hit her with an ungodly chill. Almost a year and cold showers still took time to get used to, although the wasteland was hot so the shower was the Holy Grail compared to the searing heat. She got out and drip dried walking to the bedroom. Living alone was a double edged sword. She liked the privacy, glad to be out of the confined living spaces of the vault, but she missed the company of friends, and more so family these days. Getting dressed, she felt humbled. Her dream used to haunt her, restless nights kept her up. She had hated it, but that was before the wasteland. As far as premonitions go, she didn't really think that's what it was. She wasn't really sure why she had this dream, but for as long as she can remember, she's dreamt it, and with this new ending, it had her unraveled. Once clothed she whipped out the room, and headed down to the kitchen.

"At least I still have you, Dogmeat." She said prancing her way down stairs.

Dogmeat was the most loyal you could get. She'd like to think her dad loyal, but considering he had left her in the vault to be almost killed by security, well-she thought, it doesn't matter trying to justify it. What happened has happened. It's all in the past now. She sat by Dogmeat on the dusted couch, and pet him with the affection a loyal dog deserves. She wiped the eye curtsies from him. He happily accepted this, lightly waving his tired tail. She wasn't sure how old he was, or how long he would live for. He has grown tired of exploring the wasteland, but he is more than happy to be a house dog these days.

"Are you hungry Dogmeat?" She spoke chipper to him. His tail began to wag, and just like that his age wore off. "Ok boy, let's get you some cram, Come on!"

Edith, with Dogmeat in tow, made their way to the kitchen across from them. She opened him up a can of Cram, and made herself something to eat as well. After eating she grabbed her pack, added some Aqua Pura, loaded her ammo up, and some other minor, but needed items before heading to the door. She snapped her fingers at Dogmeat and he happily came to her side.

"You're going to get out of the house today Old Man." Laughing as Dogmeat winced at her pet name for him. She called him Old Man for fun, in a way it was true.

They headed down the ramps of Megaton, over to what was once Moriarty's Saloon. Moriarty was a very unpleasant man. His most expensive asset was the ability to extort others for his gain. She had put a stop to that after he had mentioned that she could be for hire to other patrons of the bar. Poor Nova. She had been on the bars menu for so long, that she actually tortured herself into believing it her way of life. Edith had consulted her so many times, explaining to her that selling sex was not a way to meet ends make. Although in the wastes of D.C. for 200 some years, this seem these transactions were more prominent. She had gotten Simms to exile him, especially after reading through his computer terminals; the evidence there was proof enough that he was a nasty crook. No one even missed him once he was gone, and Gob had taken over, along with Nova, of course. They somehow became a thing after that. Nova quit being on the menu, so to speak, but she took Gob up in a heartbeat.

Hitting off the last ramp she was greeted with the Children of Atom looneys. If they had known that she deactivated the nuclear bomb the second she met Mr. Burke, lord knows what they would do, or if they would do anything at all. Megaton was the first civilized portion of the Wasteland she came across. When she left the vault, and regained her sight after stepping out the wooden door, she headed through, what a sign stated, what was Springvale. Curiosity was a curse, but she resisted the urge once she saw the Megaton sign. With only a BB gun to her name, other than her 101 suit, she headed to Megaton, She was all the more grateful when she arrived and saw people. Mr. Burke, oh boy, he was looker, but he was also a killer. Edith hadn't wanted anything to do with that. He was too sophisticated for her, and mostly was too arrogant. She lying took the offer he proposed, but instead left him on the pretense of thinking about it.

After passing the bomb, she headed up to Gob's. Excitement thrilled her more so and she began to sprint, almost forgetting about Dogmeat in the process. She opened the bar to the Saloon, and let Dogmeat take the first step in.

"Gob, Gob, GOB!" She screeched his name.

Gob leapt from behind the bar and gave Edith a happy hug and smile. "Good morning Edith, but by morning I mean after noon and such, so tell me ho-"

She cut him off, unable to hold her patience, "Gob, I finally had the dream. You know the one I told you about, but this time, I saw him. I saw his face." She had never seen the face before, "He's a ghoul, or he became one, Gob, this is strange. I've never seen a ghoul until you, but even then I didn't really make a deal out of it. I mean he turned around and faced me as a ghoul." She screamed concern.

Gob let out a yip, he wasn't sure why, but this was ground breaking. "Edith, that fantastic, I mean not that he's a ghoul per say, but the dream made progress. How long has it been since you dreamt it, what 6, 8 months or so?"

"It's been almost since I left the vault." She sat down at the bar, sadness engulfed her now. "Gob I need a drink now, this is so heavy, I have the strangest feeling about this." Gob busied himself making her a drink, it's unusually early to get hammered, but this isn't the first time. She did it the morning after her dad died. She had drank the whole way home, which was the most dangerous thing she had done. She had passed out up against the wall of Megaton, and had barely made it inside that night. She woke up still angered at her dad and thought to hell with it and went into the bar.

Gob passed her drink over, "Here Smoothskin, I made it a little strong this time." She usually made Gob add more liquor to her drinks. Since most the supply was either watered down or just lost its lusty buzz, you needed twice the amount to cop a good feel from it. "Now tell me, what did he look like, you know, as a ghoul?" Gob smirked.

"Well, I mean, not to offend, but he looked like most ghouls, only he had etched stance. He was like fucking incredibly tall, fit, and held his head up. It was like he was staring over me, ignoring me once he faced my direction. He had patches of what looked like red hair. Black armor, leather, which was-"Trailing off she didn't want to even finish her sentence, she hadn't realized that she was even taking in his glory. The armor was tightly wrapped up and down him, one arm exposed, with muscle visible. She felt weird. " ..It was Merc armor." She felt cross with herself. "Anyways, it's just a dream." Sigh.

Gob's face was lit the whole time. He had an idea of who it was. He knew it was _him._ He looked at Edith who had looked a little sloshed after the last gulp. "Slow down smoothskin, I might have to cut you off." He said jokingly at her. They both laugh at that, she had never gotten that far before, but nothing was really that awful to stop her. He looked up the stairs to watch his beau come down.

With a smile and a wave Nova rushed down, "Hey Edith!" She whirled around to her side and gave her a friendly hug. When Nova had it off with Gob, she was fearful that Edith was pursing him at one point prior. Edith, once more reassured her that wasn't the case. She was dubbed the Loner Wanderer for a reason. She didn't need anyone to help her. "I see you made a rough start to your day." Implied pointing at the glass, which was empty of the booze.

"Not exactly." Gob stated, he offered her another glass, which she took, "Edith had _that_ dream again, the one she told us about long bit ago." He raised an eye brow and peered at Edith who was already halfway through the next drink. "She said that the man actually looked at her."

"You're kidding, really now?" Perplexed with interest she looked Edith, "What did he look like?"

Before Edith could even open to tell the tale of her latest addition to her dream, Gob beat her too it. "He sounds familiar." She shrugged it off, Gob felt grateful, last thing he needed was to send Edith on a death wish.

Edith burned from the liquor. "I need to pee."

Edith went off to the bathroom; while relieving herself she thought, about all the shit that she had done. This is why she usually avoids the booze. Days like this just happen though, she should have just not taken the drinks, granted it was almost 2PM when she woke up, which allowed an excuse that it wasn't morning drinking, but it wasn't nearly 5 o'clock anywhere. Maybe somewhere it was. Her brain looped around itself as she began to feel dizzy. The unrelenting churning of her stomach, her thoughts made her sick. Which was another excuse, she occasionally got sick when she drank. Fuck.

The hurling began and she immediately regretted it. It made her shake violently. Dogmeat whined at the door at the sound of her being weakened.

Knocking lightly on the door was Gob, "Edith." She couldn't respond under the pressure her stomach was forcing up her throat. "Edith, are you ok. Hey! Dogmeat, stop that shit." Dogmeat could be heard growling at Gob. Fucking hell.

Edith raised herself after a good 5 minutes of dry heaving since the contents of her stomach were no longer there. She grasped her composure. Walking out of the bathroom Nova ran up to her, she looked worried, but Edith just rubbed it off and insisted it was ok with a show of hands. She returned to her seat, pushed the remaining glass, with few drops left, away from her. "I swear that I will never morning drink again." They all laughed at it. With all seriousness returned and with Edith still highly intoxicated, she turned to Gob.

Gob restrained for a mere second, "Aw, Jesus, Edith. Maybe you're right. Dreams are dreams. I just thought it sounded uncannyingly familiar, but like you said, ghouls don't really have many variations in appearance." Nova hit his side, "I don't mean it that way my love, just which, I mean-well fuck." He sighed and took Nova's hands and kissed her cheek, Edith didn't pay much attention. "What I mean is that birds of a feather flock together, Edith. Ghouls are sparsely different other than where we wear our scars."

Gob didn't want to send her knocking on death's door. He did ask her to run into Underworld if she was ever around there and she could stop by to see Carol for him, hoping she would avoid unsavory parts of Underworld. Edith thought to herself as gob rambled, she remembered seeing the Museum of History when she had to get the satellite dish for Three Dog. What an assjerk he was. Sending a vaulting out into the mutant infested capital of the city. She was really good at sneaking around, all the years in the vault, trailing her dad around. He caught her once, but he acted like he hadn't noticed, he later told Edith that it was considered stalking if she did it to other residents, that it might make them uncomfortable. She took note, but did it anyways, always uncaught. She had snuck all around the mutant fucks, only one had seen her on the way to GNR, but she hid into a protection pod. She had been so glad Sarah was around. All in all she didn't favor the Brotherhood of Steel, but they had meet at such an opportune time. Gob didn't really explain much more, other than his distaste for the place these days. He mentioned that if she went to promise him that she would say and to of course say hi to Carol.

"Ok, who is Carol again?" Edith perplexed, she heard a lot of names, Quinn, Greta, et cetera, et cetera.

"Carol is my like my mom. She's really nice, mention me and I'm sure her and Greta will take care of you, but remember Smoothskin, tell me if you go. So that I know where to send the search party if you go missing." He said, almost serious enough to make Edith mildly wary.

Once home Edith was tired. After the bar shenanigans, which she seriously promised herself to never make a fool of her again, she went to Moira's. Moira has been asking her for months to do some experiments for her, but Edith felt too reluctant to help. She agreed to start a few tasks tomorrow for her in the exchange for caps and ammo.

It only being about 9 o'clock pm, she decided it best to get rest and wake up early for once. After all she had some irradiated water to drink, along with trying to prod through minefield. What the fuck is wrong with Moira. She was actually going to hurt herself on purpose.

Once sunken into her bed, and Dogmeat took his post on the couch, she began to really think about Gob's words. What if he is right, that this is just a weird dream? I mean people have reoccurring dreams all their lives, some are lucky to find the meaning. She lay in bed rethinking the day's troubles. Edith hadn't done a damned thing all day except get shit-faced. She sighed. The dream is haunting her still.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent most of my free time at work drafting more to this story. I hope that you all will write reviews for me! Your likes/dislikes on things i should do/don't do. I have to apologize if any part of this was random, I've spent the better half of the last 2 nights revising/rewriting portions of this. I really didn't want too obvious foreshadowing & I felt that the original had a lot of easy foreshadowing. I work a lot now these days, so I am glad I took the free time I had in July to even devise this idea, it makes it a million times easier to write when I'm 3 chapters ahead. :P

Chapter 2

Edith's feet start hitting the forest's ground. She's furiously running, only she is running to nowhere, its silent. The trees shake violently in front of her, one threatening to fall on top of her. Just like a torpedo to the side of her ribs, he's there. As the tree falls all trees are gone. She's in a house now, but it feels all too familiar to be real. She trots through the kitchen to the living room and peers out the nearest window. The neighborhood is fine. The mail man is delivering the mail, a small boy playing fetch with his dog, surrounded by a picket fence. All the houses have picket fences; they're all white, all the same. Ticky, tacky houses of pinks, yellows, and off blue line the streets. Diamonds shaped in the windows, and the house decals add an uncanny retro feel.

"Where am I?" She thought aloud in a whisper. She leaves the window walks down the hall, 3 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. And all the rooms are empty. The decorations leave no doubt in her mind this is another time, clocks with spirals spread all along their sides, egg shaped furniture. The only exception being the computer, much like the one Gob's at the bar.

She passed the hall bathroom and caught a glance at herself, or someone else she thought. It's not her. She opens the door all the way and turns the light on. The woman reflecting in the mirror is about 5 foot 4 inches tall. She steps closer raises a hand to her face, it's her, _but it's also NOT her._ She takes in the features they share, wild green eyes with brown etched in the edges, skin soft as silk, flaming auburn hair so dark red, it threatens to be brown. Her dress, a light feeling fabric that is a mock of jean fabric, made to look like a retro jean dress. Collar crisp and flattened, and it's certainly not being modest about her assets as the buttons stop over the top of her breast line, revealing the top of her mounts. Heels, white as snow, with a metal bar over the top of the shoe tongue. Faces almost identical, minus she has freckles and this woman, or her other, didn't.

"Hey! Baby-doll, I'm home." He spoke.

"What the fuck." Not by self-control, but by pure reflex, she walked into the kitchen.

 _It was him._

Edith wakes up covered in sweat, she peers at her Pip-boy, its 6 am. Still too early to be awake, but she gets up regardless. Her dream is manifesting itself; it didn't even feel like a dream, it felt so _real._ She wanted to desperately to tell Gob, but she figured she best not, not yet at least. She wanted more from it.

She was getting all hot faced over this dream. It was making her heavy with emotions, including the indulging kind, she couldn't help it. She never had someone make a pass at her other Wally, who did it as a joke. Running a hand down her side, she felt the anticipation that the dream gave her. It had happened before, when she lived in the vault. She would be running with him in dream, hand in hand, they would glance at each other. She'd have the nerve to get hot. Just as easy as pie. Only pie could be considered hard to make out here in the wastes. She would wake up, feeling guilty, but she couldn't go the whole day without exploiting herself to her own touch.

This time, the feeling was intensified, like there was a wire pulling her to him. She started rubbing her nub, gentle circles, light flicks; she swashed her head side to side. It had been so long since she last released herself, the tension was pent up, and she began to curl her toes. The motions didn't take long as she began to lightly sigh under bated breath. Her breath hitched at the sweet peek, and her stomach muscles buckled tight for the roller coaster ride down, as she imagined him she made out a small sigh of pleasure.

Getting out of bed was a great displeasure. Having to contract radiation poising was displeasure, then again, having to do anything for Moira was the epitome of displeasure. She shrugged herself up; she was less stressed after her little redemption from the dream. She thought that maybe Moira would think she was busying herself with those tasks if she didn't stop by. Or maybe she will just drink the bomb water, get a little weary and then take a few days to recover from that before minefield. Ugh. She did the usual routine, shower, shit, and shave. Even though she couldn't really shave, which is a-you guessed it- displeasure, she could at least shit. It didn't take much drinking to give her the booze diarrhea, not that it was bad. She just needed to keep extra hydrated.

After her shower she went down to feed herself and Dogmeat, she gave him extra since they missed out on last night, she ate at some Fancy Lad Snacks, keeping it light from yesterday's affairs.

Once she hugged Dogmeat, and kissed him good-bye, she made sure her pack had all she needed.

 _Water- check._

 _Ammo- check._

 _Food-check._

 _Caps-check._

She said these in her head as she saw all of it. She had been saving her caps for some good weapons, but she usually found those and fixed them herself.

 _Gun-check._

She took the Gauss Rifle. Best fucking gun she ever received. That was a long week as she remembered. She had come across a stress signal; it led her to a group of Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts. They went over the terms of what had to be done, the sad story of needing someone to do the simulation, they didn't have pip-boys, like hers. So she agreed. She went in to the pod and did the training simulation for pre-war war. Got out, was told she could have whatever she wanted, of course she looted the whole damn place, especially after they attacked her for taking the snow power armor, not like it would snow now anyways.

Thinking on that, she packed the stealth armor too. You never know. She made sure she had an ample supply of stimpacks, radaway, and rad-x, just in case Moira didn't think about that.

She walked to the door and looked to Dogmeat, he lay on his couch perched up on top of the couch, waving his tail ever so slightly, she waved and said bye to him.

Once outside the house, she pounded her feet down stairs, and went straight to the bomb. The Atom looneys were there, per usual, she walked right past them into the water. Her pip-boy Geiger began hissing at her. Standing in it wasn't as bad as drinking it, obviously, she thought.

"Give your bodies to Atom, my friends. Release yourself to his power, feel his Glow and be divided." Confessor Cromwell was at his usual post.

Edith crouched down and looked at her reflection in the water, seeing the woman in her dream as the ripples made her face look misshaped. She kept thinking on Gobs words. _-He sounds like someone I know.-_ Ugh Gob. Lost in thought, Confessor Cromwell startled the shit out of Edith.

"Come forth and drink the waters of the Glow, for this ancient weapon of war is our salvation, it is the very symbol of Atom's glory!" He preached, almost making Edith loose balance. He looked at her, "Come child and drink thine water of Atom! Your suffering shall exist no longer; it shall be washed away in Atom's Glow, burned from you in the fire of his brilliance!" She scoffed, whatever you say Looney Atom she thought.

Edith drank the water, it wasn't so bad. The Geiger on her pip-boy began displaying higher radiation level. So far one sip gave her a 50 on the meter. She drank more, and more. She reached 200, feeling slightly weirder from the fact that she was doing this, she kept going. She went all the way to 620, lucky for Moira.

She could barely walk up the ramp to Craterside Supply, but she made it. Feeling violently ill she rested her back on the door, and harshly bashed the butt of her rifle against it. She moved to the side so that she didn't fall one Moira opened the door. Her voice hit like getting lobotomized by ice picks.

"Well hello there Edith! How are you, oh! I see! Feeling a bit under the weather, or should I say under the Geiger counter?" Moira laughed at her own joke. "Ok silly, let's get you all rad free! Come one now!" Moira helped hoist her up and in to the other room with the couch. She propped her up, took a few notes followed by some random 'ahhs' and 'ohhs', and then started administering the radaway and rad-x.

"Moira, can I please have some water, I feel so dehydrated." Through chapped lips she dry heaved in pain to her bucket, for the second day in a row. This was probably not the best idea. Moira brought her water and smiled sheepishly at her. "Moira, low long is the effect going to last on me? I feel like I could die."

Moira seemed all too happy to explain away. "Oh just a few more hours, I'm surprised you didn't just pass out. You took a little over 620 rad poisoning, which was for the best results of my book, so maybe a day at most. Although I do have one teeny tiny thing to tell you." She looked even more like a sheepish remorseful cunt.

"Moira, what the fuck did you do to me? You better not say I'm going to die, or that I get rad poisoning more easily now, I swear to god Moira." Teeth grinding, must stop. Hunching over to hurl Edith rested her head down on the side of the couch, now she is definitely broken.

"Oh it's nothing bad, really, you just have a teeny, tiny, um, mutation." She said, holding her hands up as Edith looked at her angrily. "You get healed by radiation now!"

"Wha-wait. I get healed by radiation? How is that possible?" Edith soothed herself down; this may be the one task that Moira ever gets out of her for a long while.

"Well it seems like you have the healing perks of a ghoul, without tuning into one." Moira said cheerfully after realizing that Edith wasn't going to attacker like she thought.

Edith started to think about her dream, about _him_. After recovering from Moira's experiment that she subjected herself to, she headed over to Gobs later that night.

She walked up the ramp and opened the door, she closed it behind her and walked up to the ever excited Gob.

"Hey there Smoothskin, how are you? We didn't think you'd be back so soon." Gob went into his habit of mixing a drink, this time he didn't mix it as strong as the two he did yesterday. He stopped to pass her the drink, she kindly accepted it.

Being as ever curious she prodded," What does it feel like to be a Ghoul?" Edith paced her finger around the rim of her glass, which she wasn't downing as fast as she did the day before. She was starting to get a headache over this whole radiation thing.

"What you're asking is what it's like to be segregated from the rest of the world. I don't feel any different than from when I was a human, other than the changing process." He was shocked at her boldness.

She looked to Gob, with a grim face and she chugged the drink down. She threw him 150 caps. "Beer me."

"What's this for Kid?" Looking blankly at the caps, "This is triple the costs of the drink, and I already told you, drinks are on the house. Since you helped get Moriarty out of here for being such a cockhead." Gob popped the top of a beer and slid it to her.

She shrugged, "I owe you for yesterday, with my shit I pulled." She laughed a bit, feeling slightly giggly from the buzz. "From now on 2 drinks is the new limit, unless I get really down." She downed the second beer for the night. She got up to leave when Gob called at her.

"Hey Edith." He said handing over three bottles of rum on to the counter. "I got something for you."

"Gob, what the hell is this, this is the good shit. Why are you giving me this?" She glared at him questioningly.

Gob quickly shoved the bottles onto her pack. "Don't tell Nova." He chuckled. "Go get some sleep, kid."

Edith hurried home; it was well past Dogmeat's dinner time, going on almost 8:45 at night, he is probably starving. She unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist, and opened it. Her pre- war fix up of the house wasn't near what her dream showed her, but it was good enough, it felt like her home now, it was her home. She grazed the light switch on with her finger and found Dogmeat running up eagerly towards her. She patted his head and gave him a good back scratching, she even rubbed his ears. He loved having his ears rubbed, and he made cute little low grumbles at her and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. She stood up.

"Come boy, tonight is steak night." Dogmeat was often confused by Gob. He's never bitten him, but Edith assumed that he'd come across a feral or numerous in his life time, so that's why he behaved the way he did yesterday. Or either Gob is assumed to be submissive enough to Dogmeat.

After they ate dinner, Edith stripped off the day's clothes. She lay in her bed looking at her pip-boy. She was thinking of all the time consumed with finding her dad. God, dad, she thought. She wished she had mentioned her dream to him. He would have some insight. She began to lightly sob to herself in her sleep. The bounce on the bed let her know Dogmeat was there for her. He curled up next to her, backs touching each other. She reached over as far as she could with her left hand and pat him softly on the arch of his back, he let out a loud sigh. 'I know', she mouthed in silence to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked around the corner to the kitchen. He was there, and it was glorious.

With effortless motion he walked to her, picked her up and spun her around and held her in the air with a press of a kiss. He slowly set her to the ground, they're faces lined with each other, never leaving the stare. He squeezed her hips, and breathed in her hair before talking, "Mm, mmm! My, oh, my, have I missed the sight of you." He took her face in between his hands and kissed her lips. Passion poured through her being. She was set ablaze. "How was your day dear, oh I see you've made dinner?" He said walking past and smiling at her, releasing her hips.

Even though she hadn't done a thing, the dream did, she didn't want to change anything, she was getting the information that she wanted out of it now. It only took so many damn years. She just decided she was going to go with it, see how it played out.

He turned around and went down the hall. She walked over to the stove, grabbed a plate from above the in the cabinet, and began assessing the food. Housewives then did this for their men, right? So she grabbed a marinated half-split chicken breast, along with what appeared to be mashed potatoes, and mixed veggies. Gathered his plate up, and turned around to be greeted by his presence behind her. He coolly walked up to her on planted a kiss to her cheek, in exchanged for the plate.

"Mm, this smells so good, baby. I am so grateful for you." He squeezed her ass, it caught her by surprise. Smiling she made herself a plate and joined at the table. She wasn't sure what would happen next, the dream never got this far before. Before it was always them running, and never at home, talking, or even looking at one another.

When they were finished she assumed the duty of picking up the plates. She started washing them right away, to get to what was next. He put away the leftover chicken breast, potatoes, and mixed veggies. Before she was finished drying the last plate he was behind her. Holding his arms around her waist, and moving his hands all up to and around the swell of her breast, lightly grasping them, and then tugging at her nipples. She let out a moan. She had never had sex before. Never. This was exciting as all fuck, and she wanted it. Even if it was dream sex.

He turned her around, and started unbuttoning her faux jean dress, kissing down her neck and in between her breast so tenderly, he etched his nose over her breasts once they were exposed. She sighed, grasped his hair, as he bend down before he, pulling her dress as he did. He started kissing her inner thighs, pulling at the tights she wore, while removing her shoes and tossing them aside. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but he had already stroking her panties to the side and kissed her folds. She moaned so loud, she was ready. So hot, and so ready. He stood up and kissed her lips, so softly, and so nicely. He parted her lips with his tongue and invaded her mouth with his; he let out a sigh, followed by her own. She felt like she might buckle under the pressure of his pleasure, he stepped closer in to her and she could feel his warmth, his growth against her thigh. He grabbed the edges of her panties and began pulling them down, while he assaulted her with kisses from her left ear, down her right breast, and over her navel. She jumped and giggled a little when he kissed her hip bone, and smiled at that. It was like one of their inside things, even though she was unaware if it was. She lifted each foot that was holding her undies, as he tossed, those too, to the side.

He picked her up and set her on the counter, she began to get nervous, she has never done any of this before, her face started to feel hot, and her breath made her sound like a panting dog. Or a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car. She kissed him more, and he kissed her back, grabbing his face and pulling him closer to her, she heard the sound of his pants rustling. His movements began to quicken and before she could brace herself, he had sheathed himself within her, and she growled at the pleasure. Never losing their lip lock, he started to thrust in and out of her, her face feeling like it might faint off, the pleasure feeling so real. It was intense and she was starting to feel the pit inside of her stomach curl up, and head down her core. She could hear him swashing in and out of her, his face too became dull with pleasure, staring at her, and he kissed her harder.

"Say my name." He said under elevated breaths into her mouth, not stopping his motion in her.

They're eyes were closed. She felt herself start to clamp up around him, but she wasn't sure what to say, she had no clue who he was, and before she could think about what she was doing she was starting at the top of her roller coaster. The sound of his was voice, so raspy, so deep, and so inviting. She could feel him begin to swell inside her, which in return made her coaster reach the top. As she came speeding down to her climax, it was so intense, and she rumbled with him, as he held onto her hips.

"OH, William!" She whispered.

He thrust himself one last time before they were wedged into one another, pulsing his load as it seeped out her seems. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Marlene."

Edith woke up feeling almost feverish, slightly spent, and damn frustrated. Is it possible to orgasm in your sleep? If so it was a damn near miserable tease. Of course she had toyed with herself, she did it occasionally, but she was certain she had in orgasm without the need to even flick her bud. She rolled out of bed letting the grog wear off slowly as she slunk down the stairs to the kitchen. Almost robotically she grabbed some Dandy Boy Apple and started to shovel them in her mouth. The day is still young, only 11:26 AM.

 _I need to do something exciting today._ She thought to herself when the last time she went out of Megaton was. _2 months, maybe 3 months? Maybe longer._ Completely settled in the riches Project Purity had brought her. The Brotherhood insisted on giving her a stipend in come for her risking her life, saving Sara, and most importantly supplying the entire wasteland with pure fresh water. Edith gladly accepted on a count that she didn't have to be bothered unless it a dire emergency.

Looking on the counter at a box of Abraxo Bleach, and peering around to her locker for some turpentine, she thought of something wicked. "I'll change my hair, just a portion of it." In case it fell out.

She mixed the Abraxo, turpentine, and a bit of an old mild soap to make a hair bleach. Picking the side of her head were the hair is thicker, thanks to the parting on the side, she lifted a chunk and clipped it up. Grabbing a 2 inch thick wad of hair underneath the clipped portion, she laid a thick piece of cloth under that part, and began to spread the concoction onto her hair. _What could go wrong? If my hair falls out, it will be underneath the rest of it, no one will notice if so._ Edith didn't want her hair to fall out, but she didn't really care at this point, she wanted to try something fresh. _I'll let this sit for n hour and a half, then check._ Edith sat on the sofa and read part of a repair book for weapons. She had been trying to get better at marinating the ones she had, possibly even putting add on items.

After the hour and a half, plus a half hour check in between that, the results were in. Her hair had turned into an almost platinum blonde shade, which accented her red locks lavishly. Her hair had slightly natural highlights to it, so the platinum actually made for a great addition. Applying a cream she had made from the fat of mole rats, which sounds disgusting, but it helped with dry skin and hair. She left that in her hair for 10 min, rinsed and repeated this process 2 more times to make all her hair soft and fluffy. Standing in the mirror she felt like she accomplished her new look successfully without error, scoping it out while running her fingers through the new color, making it intertwine with the rest of her hair. Hopefully her hair didn't decide it wanted to fall out later regardless of the fat cream.

"Well that killed 2 hours almost." She said, preparing a late lunch for her and Dogmeat. He hadn't once fussed over food yet today, like he usually did. Dogmeat was beginning to make Edith worry, he hardly ate what she made these days, and she switched meats from Mole rat, Iguana bits, to Brahmin. Hoping the change would intrigue him, which it did for a few days, until the cycle was repeating itself and he became bored. "You will eat all of this today." It was a lie she told herself aloud.

During lunch Edith battled with herself over leaving Megaton. _I thought we forgot about this when we did our hair, Edith._ Moira did also leave her with another project, testing a mole rat repellent. To complete this Edith would have to move her lazy bones. _I don't want to move my lazy bones!_ "UGH!" It was decided she would move her lazy bones. _It's 2:35Pm, I could take a nap and leave at dusk._ Edith preferred to travel at night, she found that her stealth was unaffected either way, but preferences are what they are. She had also missed a few close calls while traveling at night, so it was a definite score 1 or her, wasteland 0. She looked through her pack, made sure it was still setup with the array of arsenal, medicine, and all personal equipment she needed. Plus some dried food; she could hunt a real meal down in 60 seconds or less if she wanted to.

Edith napped a dreamless nap. She had woken up at the sound of her alarm. 6:45Pm. "It's show time." She wished she had dreamt, but that might have distracted her from her task. Getting up she grabbed her stealth armor from her pack, slipped into it hanging the helmet around the back of her neck. She took a piece of cloth she had cut into a long strip and tied her hair up, smiling as she looked to the side with her blonde streak, "It's beautiful." Wiping a fake tear, she giggled a little. The feeling of anticipation for her small journey had her happy. "This is why you need to get out Edith." Thinking aloud now, this is serious Edith. _If you don't get out, you become a hermit, and are very much boring then._ "Boo for boring!" she yelled as she raced down the stairs. She walked up to the door and motioned for Dogmeat, patting his head she cooed, "You can either stay with Gob and Nova, or come with me." Dogmeat didn't really show any excitement to leave the house in general. "Fine, Gob's it is."

Walking down the twisty ramp if Megaton, she half ran and half skipped to Gob's. Gob didn't really mind watching Dogmeat. In fact the bar was less rowdy when the dog was there. Now Edith, basically running haphazardly up the other side slope of Megaton, jumped over a rail cutting her time in half. She beat Dogmeat by a long shot; he was miserably jogging his way up to her when she spoke. "It only took you a year to get here." Laughing she opened the door to Gob's, as always Dogmeat first in. "Hey Gob!"

Gob turned up from a patron at the bar, Jericho. He was a slimy pig of a man, but had kept to himself once Moriarty had 'disappeared.' No one found his missing presence a cause for concern, in fact the town slept better that he was gone. "Hey kid." Gob waived, taking in her appearance, he knew she was headed out for the night. Looking at her closely he also noticed her hair. "The hair thing, looks cool." He continued as he walked up to her and Dogmeat, "Are you headed out for a few days?" Wanting to reach down and pet Dogmeat, he didn't, the dog nearly attacked him the other day when Edith was sick.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am! Changing my hair gave the memo to me that I needed some excitement, I've been cooped up for far too long." Edith gave a triumphed fist in the air, like she had overcome some time of struggle. I guess it was a struggle, she was depressed after her dad died. It's only been 5 months since his death. Edith searched for months for him, to have him ripped from her again in such a short time period. Only its permanent now. "I just wanted to drop Dogmeat off," she whispered this next part extra quietly; "he has been very sad Gob. I think he is not well these days." Rubbing the back of her head, she felt uncomfortable leaving him now.

"Don't worry Edith he's probably is sad because he knew you would be heading out again. You _have_ gone out on a few tasks for Moira these past few weeks. Remember how he was when you came back from the Super Duper Mart?" Gob was right, Dogmeat was sad I had left him there, but he didn't have the spunk of a pup anymore, he was wearing himself thin each time we went out. When Edith returned from the Super Duper Mart, he was exuberantly excited to see her.

"Yea, ok. I need to get going, its 10 past 7, dusk has almost set, and I am soooo ready to stretch my legs!" Edith did a small jog in place to show her enthusiasm. She walked over to Dogmeat, and started rubbing his ears the way he loved the most, "Mama loves you big boy, be good, I'll be home in the next few days, maybe sooner." Dogmeat grunted when she abruptly stopped rubbing his ears.

As Edith left Gob yelled to her behind the closing door, "Be safe! Have fun, and we'll see ya in a few days!"


End file.
